


Thanks For Nothin'

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Grieving Dean, POV Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Dean, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: I’ve never seen Dean look as devastated as he did in this episode, and this is how I think he must be feeling.





	Thanks For Nothin'

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: SPOILERS for S13.01 Lost and Found  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, they just like to make me cry.

What the fuck is wrong with me? I shouldn’t have said that about Mom. Sammy still hopes...

I can’t have hope; that part of me is dead. As dead as Cas, Kelly and Crowley. If Mom’s alive then Lucifer’s torturing her, and that’s a fate worse than death.

But I should be looking out for Sammy, protecting him, holding back my own feelings to be there for him. I just couldn’t do it this time. I’ve been down before, I’ve grieved before, I’ve lost people. This time it’s too fucking much. When that angel-bitch wanted the Sheriff to shoot me, I wanted it too. I wanted it over.

But I can’t leave Sammy with Nephilim-boy; I know he thinks the kid is good and we just need to what – raise him? I think Jack’s got more power than he can control, and it’s all gonna end ugly.

Thanks for nothin’, Chuck.


End file.
